The invention relates to fragrance delivery methods and apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and apparatus for use in combination with a floor care device to deliver a fragrant substance to a surrounding environment.
Many products have been developed for deodorizing rooms and carpets, or for making the rooms and carpets more fragrant. For example, powders and sprays have been developed to apply directly to the carpet. As the carpet is vacuumed, the powder or residue from the spray is drawn into the vacuum bag and the fragrance is distributed through the room.
Tablets and granules impregnated with fragrances have also been developed for insertion into the vacuum cleaner bag. Each time the vacuum cleaner is run, fragrance from the tablets or granules is distributed throughout the room.
A number of problems can result from one or more of these products. First, in general, these products continuously emit odor into the surrounding environment. As a result, the area where the vacuum cleaner is stored may become excessively fragrant, as can neighboring areas. Second, because these systems continuously generate fragrance, their useful life span may be reduced. As a result, these products may require replacement more frequently than necessary. Third, powders, tablets and granules may prematurely fill the vacuum bag, resulting in a reduced efficiency of the vacuum cleaner motor and bag as well as reduced life span of the bag. Users may therefore need to replace the vacuum bag and, possibly, the vacuum motor, more frequently than necessary.
The present invention is directed toward fragrance delivery apparatus for use in combination with floor care devices, and for methods of using floor care devices to delivery fragrant substances. In one embodiment, the fragrance delivery apparatus includes a mass that can be impregnated with a fragrant substance, such as an oil or other compound. The mass is coupled to a sensitive area on the floor care device at which the temperature increases during operation. When the mass is impregnated with the fragrant substance and the floor care device is operated, the temperature of the mass increases along with that of the sensitive area, and the fragrant substance is released into the surrounding environment. After the floor care device ceases operation, the temperature of the mass decreases to the ambient temperature, at which the fragrant substance is substantially stable and is released into the environment at a reduced rate, if at all.
In another embodiment, the invention also contains a retention element, such as a strap, clip, bracket or adhesive, for temporarily retaining the mass to the sensitive area of the floor care device. When the mass requires refilling or replacement, it may be removed from the retention element and replaced, or it can be refilled, such as with a liquid form of fragrant substance.
In yet another embodiment, the apparatus is positioned within a path of air circulating to cool the motor of the floor care device. When the motor of the floor care device heats up, the apparatus also heats up to release the fragrant substance into the surrounding environment. Because the apparatus is positioned in the path of the motor cooling air, the fragrant substance is carried with the motor cooling air and emitted into the surrounding environment at an increased rate.